Dilemma
by KsandraMallan
Summary: Warren has to make a hard decision--life or honor. Please R&R because this is my first time writing from Warren's POV. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my _third_ piece with this character (Cassie, my shapeshifter)—which is a new record. She's beaten Lia as most-frequently-appearing—isn't _that_ shocking? I apologize in advance if Warren is OOC. Cassie and Warren may end up together—I haven't decided that far, and I'm afraid of the flames I may get (puts on fireproof armor)…  
Important note: Cassie is a full shifter, as I have said before. This means she can turn herself into _anything_, animate or inanimate—and she can also shift clothing. She can use telepathy as a result of this power, regardless of whether she is shifted or not. The "red-dragon" thing is a D&D reference—using a partial /internal shape of this creature confers fire immunity. Even though she's a shifter, she can lose control of the animal(s)' mind(s) and this can prove disastrous… **

Warren ducked from under the eaves and padded out into the rain. Ahead of him, a slender figure stepped onto the street, zipping up a jacket and flicking back a black ponytail—then he recognized her. "Cass!" he shouted.

The lithe young woman turned, saw him, and stopped to wait for him. "You just got off work?"

"Yeah." He glanced down at the girl—she surrendered five or six inches of height to him, but refused to admit defeat in any form. "What were you doing?"

"Mom asked me to make an errand run." she replied as they walked along the deserted street.

The two walked on in silence, before Cassie suddenly shivered. Her street clothes shimmered into her bodysuit, a cheap jumpsuit that she wore when not shifting in combat. "Something's wrong… look out!"

He leaped aside just as a snarling beast's jaws closed on the air where his wrist had just been. In a blur of motion, her hand turned into a tiger's paw, which hurled the creature back and down, claws scoring bloody tracks across its muzzle. As it lay stunned, Cassie glanced it over and spat in distaste. "Hyena. A mutated one, at that."

"There's more than one." Warren pointed out as a chorus of eerie yips and howls rang out around them. Hyenas lunged at the teens, snapping and snarling, forcing them to retreat farther and farther down the street.

"They're _herding_ us." Cassie gasped, then gripped Warren's arm tightly. "Listen, Warren, if this turns out to be a villain ambush, you have to pretend to be a villain who's kidnapping me."

"_What_?" Warren couldn't believe his ears. "_Why_?"

She frowned up at him. "It's the only way I can think of that we'd both survive! If I tell you to attack me, or leave me and run—do it, okay?"

"I won't abandon my friends." he shot back.

They were nearing an alley mouth—with a swift glance at Warren, Cassie grabbed his hand, slammed it down on her wrist, then screamed, "Let me go, you jerk!" Hardly moving her lips, she hissed, "_Play along_!"

He gripped her wrist harder as she struggled, then laughed coldly as they were herded into the shadowed alley.

"Ah, Warren. So good to see you." The voice was familiar—Warren turned to see two young men walking casually towards them. He recognized them both—twin pyrokinetics.

"Ignasio. Night Burn." He greeted calmly. "Why're you here?"

"Just… prowling." Ignasio leered at Cassie as he said it.

"You set me up, you bastard!" Cassie snarled at Warren angrily.

"I didn't know about them being here, but yes, I did set you up." Warren changed his grip so he held the smaller girl's wrists in one of his big hands.

"Monster!" Cassie spat, dark eyes blazing hate.

Ignoring the young woman, Ignasio glanced at Warren. "What were you planning?

He shrugged, trying to find a way to get them both out unhurt. "Dunno, really."

"Tsk, tsk, Warren, poor planning." Night Burn chided. "Tell you what, we'll help. Burn her, then break her."

Warren glanced down at his friend—she broke free, then folded her arms across her chest. "Do what you want to me. I won't fight." The set of her jaw spoke determination, but her eyes were begging him to comply. _Please, Warren. Do it. You won't hurt me._

Staring into her eyes, he shook his head slightly. _'I won't do this to her. I am not my father. I can't do it.'_

_Damn you, Warren! DO IT! _she screamed in his mind. _Attack me!_

Igniting his hands, he began hurling fireballs at her—as she said, she wasn't harmed as her unusually red-tinted skin absorbed the flames. After a few minutes, the twins stepped forward. "We'll give you a hand, shall we?" Night Burn drawled as he and Ignasio hurled fire at her—at the same moment that Warren launched his own handful of flames.

Too late, Warren realized what the twins had done—he let out a horrified yell as Cassie's scream of pain split the night air. The shock of _three_ fireballs hitting at the same moment had made her lose the shape and thus lose the fire immunity that her part-red-dragon shape had conferred. Immediately, Ignasio and his brother threw more fire, burning her severely and making her scream again—the high-pitched scream suddenly dropped in pitch to an ominous groan, then it became a full-throated roar of pure fury as a gigantic polar bear suddenly stood where the girl had just been. The bear reared to its seven-foot height and released an awesome roar of sheer rage. Looking at the dark eyes of the enraged bear, Warren saw only animal instinct and fury—all traces of his gentle friend were buried beneath the wounded animal's mind.

Ignasio and Night Burn threw fireballs, setting the bear's fur ablaze—roaring with pain, it dropped to all fours and charged the duo. Alarmed, they hurled even more fire, but it was no use. The bear was already maddened past the point of feeling any pain. The giant paws swept down on Ignasio's head, dropping him like rock—Night Burn hurled more fireballs at the bear as it knocked him down with a casual paw-swat, then lunged at him in a flash of teeth—

The bear turned its head to fix Warren with a dark-eyed stare, blood dripping from its jaws and staining the white fur with crimson. Warren gulped, praying she'd recognize him—but the bear collapsed, its burning fur extinguished as it turned back into an unconscious, severely burned young woman lying on wet asphalt in an alley.

"Cass?" Warren approached cautiously, horrified at the sight of her burns. Her arms and legs had taken the worst of the damage, but there were some nasty-looking burns across her chest and stomach. She was breathing shallowly, unresponsive to her name or his cautious shaking.

Steam was rising from the burns where the fine drizzle bathed the wounds in rainwater. "Oh, God." he whispered, horrified. Gently, he wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth, before carefully, tenderly scooping her into his arms. Her head was lolling over his arm—almost gingerly, he touched her dark hair, then tucked her head securely against his shoulder.

Covering her face, Warren ran out of the alley, heading for a refuge where he knew he could get help.

**So what do you think of it? Leave a review (hint hint) and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be my last update for 2006, so happy holidays, everybody—stay safe and try not to get into _too_ much trouble. (grin) But yes, Dilemma is actually _not_ complete—and you'll meet some new characters in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. The Taylor family is my property. **

Will was doing homework when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Will?" The voice was stained and ragged, but still recognizable.

"Warren?" Will frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Cassie's hurt bad. I've got her. She needs help." Warren's voice was tense—Will jumped to his feet as he spoke reassuringly.

"I'll get my parents. We'll be there in a few minutes. Where are you? "

"Five blocks from your place. Hurry!" With that, Warren hung up.

"Mom, Dad? Warren just called. Cassie's hurt and needs help. He's with her." Will informed his parents.

Josie Stronghold traded glances with her husband. "Let's go, then."

Will was the first one to spot Warren, kneeling on the wet sidewalk, cradling something. "Warren!" he yelled, racing toward his friend.

The pyro looked up at him. "Thank goodness you're here." His voice was hoarse with relief.

"Is Cas—good lord." Will crouched down by Warren, transfixed by the unconscious girl. "What on earth _happened_?"

"We were ambushed by a pair of pyros. Cass told me to pretend I was a villain. I had to attack her, but they attacked her too. They gave her those burns—she lost control and went polar bear. The bear killed them even as they burned her but she passed out and I carried her back here. I knew you'd help." Warren explained, his powerfully muscled arms gently cradling the still form.

Josie and Steve hurried up—Josie assessed the situation at a glance and knelt in front of Warren. "I know it's not how it looks, Warren. Why don't you let me take her so I can get her to a hero-friendly hospital?"

"Okay." But Warren did not relinquish his hold on the young woman.

Josie murmured, "Sweetheart, you have to actually give her to me for me to take her to hospital." She held out her arms.

He started as it awakened from a dream. "Oh. Right." Carefully, he transferred Cassie to Josie's arms. "Be careful… please."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I will. Steve, make sure Warren's OK, then bring the boys down." In a flash of auburn hair, she was gone, flying as fast as she could.

Will glanced at his father, and Mr. Stronghold understood the look. The bigger hero knelt by Warren, putting a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling all right, Warren?"

The pyro was staring down at his hands. "I hurt her." he whispered numbly.

"It wasn't your fault, Warren." Will said quietly. "She ordered you to—and if you hadn't, you would both be dead now."

"But now she's dying in some hospital!" he cried, frustrated and anguished. "I didn't have to hurt her! I could have held back!" His broad shoulders slumped. "I heard her scream. I can _still_ hear her screaming—oh god—" He buried his face in his hands, shaking.

The Strongholds traded glances, before Steve easily lifted Warren to his feet. "Come, Warren, we'll take the car down. I'm sure she'll be all right."

When they arrived at the hospital, Josie was waiting for them. "They took her straight inside. No word yet. I've called Alayne and Ben, they should be here any minute—"

The hospital doors banged open and two people swept in, heading straight for Josie. "—now." the auburn-haired woman finished with a glance at Steve. Instantly understanding, Steve put his arms around the boys and pulled them back as the couple and Josie conversed.

Despite his worry for his friend, a small part of Warren's mind was studying the couple. The woman had a mane of night-black hair, tanned skin, and obsidian-colored eyes that right now were as cold and hard as said volcanic rock. The man, on the other hand, was a complete contrast—he had neck-length, immaculately groomed white-blond hair, a flawlessly pale complexion, and oddly penetrating pale eyes. He spoke a few soft words to the woman—as Josie led her away, he turned toward Steve and the boys. As he approached, Warren noted his eyes were steely gray.

"Steve, what happened to my daughter?" he asked quietly. All of a sudden, Warren was reminded of a stretching lion—quiet and graceful, but no less dangerous.

"Well, Ben, I can't really say…" Steve stammered.

Ben Taylor ignored the other man and fixed a gray-eyed stare on Warren's face. "Warren, can you tell me anything?"

Warren swallowed, but no sound came out. Seeing his nervousness, Ben smiled slightly, which softened his features considerably. "It's all right. You don't have to be afraid of me."

As he met the calm gray eyes of the older man, everything came spilling out. The fight, the bear, the aftermath… his own worry and terror.

Ben let him finish, then touched his shoulder gently. "The first thing you have to know, Warren, is that I don't blame you for any of this. It's not your fault."

Seeing the worry in the younger man's dark eyes as he glanced toward the room where his friend lay, Ben rightly guessed the cause of his anxiety. "Alayne may have appeared brusque just now, but she's worried about Cassandra too. She comes from a very long line of shapeshifters, and by marrying me, she was afraid that the bloodline would have been broken—you can imagine how overjoyed she was when Cassandra displayed shapeshifting talents, and ones so strong too."

"Yeah, I can see how that would happen." Warren murmured.

Ben squeezed Warren's shoulder reassuringly. "As I said, it's not your fault. Now all we have to do is wait for the doctors to tell us if she'll be all right."

"She'll survive, Ben." Steve tried to joke. "You and Alayne are nearly impossible to kill—your daughter should be a combination of you two and thus impossible to kill."

Ben smiled weakly at the other man. "Thanks, Steve."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
